


Across the Cosmos

by bluelina



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Other, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelina/pseuds/bluelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plot bunny about the Doctor landing on Hogwarts grounds that turned into a drabble-like fic with me trying my hand at writing characters that aren't mine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Cosmos

     It was a sunny Friday at Hogwarts, lessons were let out and students were milling about the grounds and commons. Our favourite trio was lounging on the lawn by the lake, Ron pulling up grass, Hermione reading something out of a hide-covered book, and Harry staring up at the sky.  
     "The Erumpent, classified level four by the Ministry of Magic is a large grey African beast of great power. Weighing up to a tonne, the Erumpent may be mistaken for a rhinoceros at a distance. Wait, that's not it. Aha!! Got it! The Erumpet's horn can pierce everything from skin to metal, and contains a deadly fluid which will cause whatever is injected with it to explode! No wonder it's a level four."  
     "Hermione, can we please just take the time to RELAX?" Ron said, exasperated. "We know it's fascinating, but would you shut it?"  
     "Ronald Weasley-" she started angrily, but she was cut off by a very strange noise:

######  vworp 

#####  vworp...

**vworp...**

####  vworp... Vworp... 

###  Vworp..... 

     It was coming from somewhere in the thicket of trees behind them. In an instant they were all alert, the previous quarrel completely forgotten. They all got up and ran towards the trees, leaving behind a book, and tufts of up-torn grass.  
     As they ran into the thicket they saw a strange blue light flickering, but just as they found it, it went out. In it's place they saw a blue telephone booth. Before they could even gasp, a man stepped out of the box and almost ran over them.  
     "Oh hallo! Nice to have a welcoming committee, never had one of those before!" He exclaimed enthusiastically and shook all of their hands. He looked a bit windswept, and something else, something quite peculiar they couldn't recognize.  
     By this time they were bursting with questions, but the man had other plans. They now saw he was cradling something in his hands, something small, purple and spiky.  
     "I need to find Celene. You know her?"  
     The three shook their heads.  
     "Diana then?"  
     "Sorry no," Hermione answered. "But-"  
     "Luna!! Luna, am I right?"  
     "Oh Luna? She's probably in the Ravenclaw tower," Harry replied, before Hermione could start pestering the stranger with questions. He looked worried.  
     "Ask any of the students in blue," Ron added.  
     "But what is it?" Hermione exclaimed, "I've never seen anything like that before!"  
     The stranger laughed, and replied, "Oh this is a Nargalius Flouticus, more commonly known as a Nargle. It's quite sick I think, and I've heard the daughter of the moon is an expert. Thanks!"  
     He strode off out of sight, leaving three befuddled teenagers in his wake.  
     "So they do exist?" Hermione looked extremely downtrodden.

**Author's Note:**

> For another contest in [](http://pottershare.deviantart.com/) This time a crossover. Enjoy!!!


End file.
